


Being The Firelord is Rough Buddy

by meanttobeclever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, that's rough buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever
Summary: Zuko is stressed about his work as the new Firelord. Sokka comes to keep him company and protect him from assasins.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Being The Firelord is Rough Buddy

Zuko won’t admit it to anyone except, perhaps Iroh, but he already detests being the Firelord. On a good day, he does paperwork and deals with distrustful fire nation governors. On a bad day, he deals with paperwork and various threats to his life. It's exhausting to be on edge all the time. He feels the pressure of holding the entire world on his shoulders. How Aang had held this weight and still managed near-constant cheer is beyond him. That’s something the Firelord should have asked the Avatar before sending him away to find the earth king. Zuko is about to set the pile of scrolls on his table alight when a guard enters the workroom.

“Zuko, a representative from the southern water tribe is here.”

Hakoda and his ships are not supposed to be at the capital until tomorrow. Even in the most favourable weather they couldn’t dock a whole day early. Zuko narrows his eyes at the guard and nearly cracks a smile, but not quite.

“I never thought I’d see you wearing a Fire nation uniform again Sokka,” “Ah man, what gave me away?” Sokka asks taking off the helmet, “Your irreverence. You didn’t call me Firelord Zuko, all the guards do.”  
“I’ll start addressing you as Firelord is when I get a fancy title. Then we can drink tea and talk about how important we are together. You’ll be well practised at it by then.”

Zuko shudders at the thought. That’s the kind of thing his governors do. Zuko is NOT going to be like them. He wouldn't mind a cup of tea though; his uncle had turned him into a bit of a fanatic.

“Sokka, I’ve seen you trying to look attractive waiting for Suki choking on a rose. You could be a Chieftain with a statue in a city square and I wouldn't take you seriously.”  
“Well, I’ve seen you turned into a prince-cicle sporting the dumbest ponytail of all time.”  
“You’re one to talk about dumb ponytails,” Zuko scoffs, “why are you here? Aang and Katara left a few days ago.”  
“Believe it or not, I learned to like fruit. Unfortunately, the South Pole doesn’t have any.”  
“You? Fruit? I don’t believe that at all. Sit down and tell me what you’re here for.”

Sokka ambles forward and makes himself comfortable on a cushion across from Zuko. He grabs a piece of fruit from a platter and eats it as if to prove his point. It's a spark fruit and Zuko waits holding back a smirk for the spicy aftertaste to burn the back of his friend’s throat. Sokka puts on a brave face and swears up and down that he's only coughing because it went down the wrong pipe.

“A little bird told me that Iroh's setting up the shop and the Avatar is out on a mission leaving you all alone Flameo.”  
“For a little bird it sure had a lot to say. I am alone. What of it?”  
“I shouldn’t have called it a little bird. It was a big imperial hawk that may have mentioned a bunch of threats to your life. So, I’m here to protect you.”

Zuko grabs his swords from under the table. He keeps them nearby, just in case; old habits die hard and they make him feel safe.

“I'm fine, seeing as I have these," Zuko gestures to the swords, " _and_ a national guard _and_ I can shoot fire.”  
“Sure, but do you have a boomerang? Let me help. You saved Katara’s life. I have to save you to get my honour back or whatever. That's your thing, right?”

Sokka grins and Zuko finally smiles back a little bit then he lets out a long sigh dropping his swords on the ground. They fall with a clank that echoes through the workroom. Sokka steps over to pick them up off the ground and places them on the table.

“It may help having you around. I should be used to people wanting to kill me but now I have this paperwork to stress out about on top of assassins. I hate it.”

Sokka steps closer and places a hand on Zuko’s shoulders then pulls him in for a hug. Zuko stands stiff as a board with his arms at his sides. Months of travelling with team Avatar has yet to make accustomed to casual touch.

“Hey, that’s rough buddy,” Sokka says, and Zuko could hear the smile in his voice, “but I’m here to help and I won’t try to kill you,”  
“I’m not sure you could friend,” Zuko replies wriggling out of Sokka’s hold.  
“You think you could beat me Fire Lord? Swords only.”  
“Obviously. Would you like to test my theory?”  
"I’m a southern water tribe warrior and a master of the blade. Prepare to have your royal highn-ass kicked!”

Zuko laughs for the first time in a long time as Sokka leaves to get his sword. A pun like that would usually make him groan. And hug? A hug would make him deeply uncomfortable but he can't help smiling as the tension falls from his shoulders. Zuko won't admit it to anyone, except perhaps Iroh, but he likes having friends.


End file.
